Mistakes
by Rosalie Eaton
Summary: Mistakes: an action or judgement that is misguided or wrong.


For someone who hates shooting a gun, Tobias is pretty damn good at it. Well, he's supposed to be since Amar picked him up from the streets and raised him as his own. Tobias doesn't know how his life turned out like this, becoming the adopted son of one of the world's most notorious drug lords but he's thankful for it. Amar had put a roof over his head, educated him and loved him like he was his own blood. Tobias has changed from that small frail 9 year old boy with nothing to a strong and intelligent man running the business at 23.

With his arms stretched in front of him, he pulls the trigger of the gun sending a storm of bullets through the flimsy paper. Each bullet hits bulls eye and he can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, Amar has trained him to be the best. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Zeke's frustration at missing the target. He's still rusty after that last encounter with Andrew Earnshaw's men. One of them had shot him in the ribs after dislocating his shoulder leaving him out of any jobs for the following weeks to come.

Sliding off his earmuffs he heads over to his best friend frowning. Zeke notices him heading towards him and sighs.

"Zeke, don't do this to yourself. You jus-"

"Don't say what you're going to say because I've probably heard it from Amar like a hundred times."

Tobias grits his teeth, "What Dad and I are saying is right Zeke, you _need_ to rest. We have other men to cover for you."

"And miss my chance to fucking kill those bastards who put me out of the game for weeks? No way in hell Four. I'm going to take my revenge on Earnshaw and its going to be real good. I have to be the one who steals those gold bars, make him have nightmares." Zeke lashes out in suppressed anger.

Tobias glares at him for a few second, arms crossed across his chest.

"You have two months to prepare. Train all you want but if you can't pass Dauntless testing before the attack you're staying in the compound. Got me?"

Tobias turns on his heels out the training room without hearing Zeke's protest.

* * *

Tobias chews his steak quietly at the table seemingly lost in his head. He's worried about Zeke and his irrational need to take revenge and the advantage Earnshaw has gained over his father. This doesn't go unnoticed by Amar.

"Son... care to share what's on your mind?" He asks while setting his shiny cutlery down.

Tobias straightens up in his seat, looking at his father with a blank look.

"It's nothing" He says while flagging down a waitress. He's going to need a few more shots of rum to de-stress tonight.

Amar raises an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about Zeke; he still wants to take part in the attack."

"He won't and I'll make sure of it" Amar speaks with finality in his tone. He is the boss after all.

"And what are we going to do with that scumbag? We need to end him. I'm tired of him trying to one up us." Tobias spits in disgust.

"Don't you worry about that Tobias, I promise you, things will be taken care of in time to come. Do you remember what I say?"

"...Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Every Thursday Tobias goes to the small cafe in downtown Chicago. He orders the same cup of black coffee and settles on the dark blue couch with his laptop. When he's not running around with guns, he makes deals shipping in assortments of drugs from all over and recruiting more men for Dauntless. Sometimes he laughs to himself when the Hispanic barista shoots him googly eyes while he's on the phone threatening to ruin a man's entire life, _If she only knew_.

It's Thursday when it all happens. Tobias is rushing leave the coffee shop for a meeting with Amar, when suddenly it's all over his white t-shirt stinging his skin. Looking down at what used to be spotless shirt, he groans internally knowing that he'll definitely be late now. He's ready to bark out an insult to whoever caused this mess but he loses track of his thoughts when he sees her.

He always thought that love at first sight was bullshit. He's changing his mind by the millisecond. The culprit is petite with long blonde hair and blue gray eyes wide like saucers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She squeaks digging for some napkins in her purse.

"I-Its okay, accidents happen" Tobias managed to say before she begins to dab at his chest until she stills her hand looking mortified as ever. The blonde is standing in the middle of a sidewalk attempting to clean coffee of a stranger.

He finds himself enjoying the blush that spreads across her face.

"Well this is awkward" She mutters avoiding his gaze offering the napkins to him.

Tobias chuckles lowly and takes the napkins from her and shoves it into his pocket.

"And I think I'm just going to go now" She slowly starts to back away but he stops her. Now he's sure he wants her and she's not going to get away so easily.

"Don't you think that's a little rude? Spilling my coffee and trying to escape without compensation?" Tobias asks smiling with a raised eyebrow. His meeting with his Dad is momentarily forgotten.

The blonde eyes widens even more and her lips part. A part of him wants to rub his thumb over them as he silently wonders if they are as soft as they look.

"And what exactly is this compensation?" She questions, her eyebrow now raised as well.

"A coffee date" Tobias has no clue where that came out from.

"But you don't even know my name, or me."

"Well then it gives me the opportunity to do so."

"...Okay...-"She starts off.

"It's Four." He informs.

"Your name is a number?"

"Yes and your name?"

"...Tris Prior-"

His phone rings in his hand, Amar is calling. Quickly swiping reject and opening up his contacts he offers her his phone,

"I'd love to stay longer but I have a meeting to catch. Give me your number so we can go for our coffee date" He says feeling braver than ever.

Tris stares at him nervously for a quick second, before nodding.

"I really hope this coffee tastes as good as it looks" She mutters under her breath but loud enough for him to hear before flashing him a grin and walking away.

Tobias can't stop grinning when he meets his Dad.

"What's gotten into you, son?" Amar asks him outside the room.

Tris flashes in his mind and the tip of his ears turn pink. "Its had some really good coffee".

* * *

They meet up the following Thursday and Tobias knows its so cliché but he thinks he's fallen in love at first sight. There's something about her smile that makes his heartbeat increase. He takes her to the small cafe where they talk and by the end of their time spent together their cuddled up on the couch a bit to close for friends.

On their fourth date Tris tells him about her parents. Her mother has passed away when she was young, her father who was once a business man, turned painter to deal with his grief. She loves art so much because of her father; so much sells her own for a living. Tobias heart clenches when he sees the lone tear from her eyes. He wipes it away and comes clean about himself too. He tells her he understands the pain of losing of a mother and briefly mentions his job saying how dangerous and illegal it is. He knows he shouldn't be telling her this but from the looks of it, she doesn't believe him. _It's safer for her not to_ , Tobias thinks to himself.

Tobias takes her out star gazing the night before the attack against Earnshaw and his men. Dauntless need to get those goldbars before they do.

"Will you please tell me what's so important that you can't come tomorrow?" She pleads while straddling his lap.

Tris's friends are holding a Christmas party and she wants him to formally introduce him as her boyfriend to her group.

He chuckles throatily kissing the side of her head and mumbles into her neck, "I have something important to do for my Dad but I promise I'll try my best to be back on time. We will meet tomorrow"

Tris pulls his face away to look into his eyes, "Of course we'll meet tomorrow".

Tobias grins and tugs on her blonde strands. She whines in protest but he nibbles on her neck, and Tris is moaning instead. He lays her down on the blanket, stripping away the clothing till its only skin on skin. He's never felt so alive.

 _He knows for sure he's madly in love._

* * *

Tobias and his men have managed to steal the goldbars away from Earnshaw however they're being chased down an abandoned road. Earnshaw has managed to wipe out 2/3 of his men and he thanks his lucky stars Zeke isn't here. Tobias pulls out his gun when he sees the three jeeps coming to close for comfort. The beefed up men shoot back at him and another jeep smashes into him causing his Porsche to flip.

Tobias is hanging upside down from his seatbelt and he can't help but think this is the end. Earnshaw's won, he won't ever get to see Tris, Amar or Zeke again. His head hangs in defeat. He closes his eyes but opens it to see a figure ascending towards him. He feels his chest is being ripped apart.

It's Tris.

She crouches down and smirks at him.

"Aw boyfriend how are you doing today?" Tris asks smiling. She leans over to wipe away some blood at his lip with some napkin

"Look at us, always bumping into each other and me cleaning you up, first the coffee and now blood. Are you surprised Tobias? Did little innocent Tris give you a shock?" She taunts.

Tobias looks like he might vomit any minute, unable to respond to her.

"Did you really think we would just met and fell in love like that Four? I was only trying to help my father hurt yours. Amar really loves you, so why not target you and hurt Amar? Smart isn't it? And now I've got it my father's work done and now we're more rich thanks to the gold bars".

She pulls out the gun crouching, him still hanging upside down. His mouth runs dry.

"But I can't believe you were so foolish, so gullible. Seriously Four, i expected you to be a tough nut to crack yet you practically forced me to put my number in. But hey thanks for that cutie, I'll let you live for now because of it. But tell Amar to stop fucking around with my father. Tell him to stop taking our business."

Tobias' eyes widen in recognition.

"My father's name is Andrew Earnshaw Prior, Tobias. And I'm Beatrice Earnshaw Prior and I swear I'll kill you the next time I see your face."

She leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips and stands up, "Bye lover".

And all Tobias can do is watch and say he's made a great mistake.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit its been a while. I felt like writing a one-shot, try something new with Tris as the "bad guy". Tell me what you think! His Lucky Charm will be updated soon, I promise :D**


End file.
